Bella? I'm Alana
by Coffeelover1997
Summary: Bella has been lying to the Cullens about her life... FULL SIMMARY INSIDE
1. Summary

**Summary: Bella lied to the Cullen's about her in general. She's a vampire but not their kind. She's also Elena's best-friend but Elena didn't know she was a vampire. Bella's real name is Alana and she was Katherine's younger sister but she never met the Salvatore's because she was never with Katherine in Mystic falls. Her first time in Mystic falls was when she met Elena. Bella/Alana has a power that nobody knows how she got. She can wish for anything to happen so she met Elena when she used her power to change her age to look like a little girl again then she met Elena at the park one day and made friends with her but then a year later she left and Elena never saw her again. Now Bella's back in Mystic falls and rid the image as Isabella Swan and is in her normal appearance and personality again. **


	2. Arriving in Mystic Falls

**Bella'sPov. **

I can't believe he left me in the damn woods! I'm glad I never told them my secret, god they think their all cool because they "vampires" right…well I'm a vampire too but not their kind no I'm what you call an original vampire and the whole I'm innocent was just an act and he said I couldn't act! Well my real appearance is blonde hair and blue/gray eyes. My real name is Alana Pierce and I had an older sister Katherine who I haven't seen since she changed me I was dying when I was living with one of my friends and the house was getting robbed and I ended up getting stabbed Katherine came jut in time and changed me so I could live I was turned when 20 and Katherine was turned when she was 21. Me and Katherine look nothing alike either she has brown hair and brown eyes and well I have the blonde hair and blue/gray eyes so yeah we don't look alike. Well now that he and his freakish family left I can visit Mystic falls. I compelled Charlie to think I was his darling Isabella but I must say she was delicious you see if we feed off animal blood we are weakened so I drink humans to live and so I'm not weak.

I went to Charlie's used his phone to call Elena I met her when I was in Mystic falls and I was pretending to be a 9 year old girl that's something I can do well anyways I made myself look like what I did at the age of 9 when I was a little kid I met her my first day walking around town people gave me strange looks for a 9 year old to be walking around town with no adult now a days then I met Elena and I hung out with her for 3 months then decided to leave. Lucky for a vampire memory I still remember it.

"Hello?" some guy asked.

"Yes, hello I was wondering if Elena Gilbert was present?" I asked.

"May I ask who's calling?" he sounded curious.

"Well this would be her old friend I met her when I was 9 and she was 8." I said.

"Okay one moment." He said and I heard him call Elena.

"Yes?" some girl I asked I'm guessing to be Elena.

"Hey is this Elena" man I really hope it is…

"Yes and who is this?" Elena asked.

"Well hey Elena its Alana…and I was wondering if I could come to Mystic falls for awhile and stay with you…is that okay you still live in the same place?" I asked

"YES! YES YOU CAN I CAN'T WAIT!" Elena yelled in the phone which made me cringe from the loud sound.

"Okay can I come tonight I have a ticket booked." I asked.

"Yeah I'll get the guest room set up." Elena said.

"Okay see you later then bye." I said and hung up. I ran around the house vampire speed and collected all the money then went to my room and got out the wallet that held all the money over the years that I earned I guess you could say I'm millionaire because that's what I have in my purse I have millions in my purse plus the money I took from Charlie and he's already been dealt with.

**Elena'sPov. **

I was sitting at the boarding house with Stephan when my cell rings and he answers it.

"Hello?" he asked

"May I ask who's calling?" he asked again.

"Okay one moment." He said and handed the phone to me saying it was for me I gave him the 'are you stupid' look I mean they did call MY phone...

"Yes?" I asked.

"Hey is this Elena?" a girl asked…she sounds familiar…

"Yes and who is this?" I asked.

"Well hey Elena its Alana…and I was wondering if I could come to Mystic falls for awhile and stay with you…is that okay you still live in the same place?" Alana asked.

"YES! YES YOU CAN I CAN'T WAIT!" I shouted making Stephan cringe I mouthed a 'sorry' he nodded saying its ok.

"Okay can I come tonight I have a ticket booked." Alana asked. I swear my face is going to break from my smile.

"Yeah I'll get the guest room set up." I said.

"Okay see you later then bye." Alana said and hung up. I was bouncing in my seat Stephan gave me a weird look.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"That would be my friend that I haven't seen in about 7-8 years and she's coming to Mystic falls and she's going to stay with me we were best-friends in only 3 months then she had to move." I said then frowned I remember that day…

_Flashback:_

"_Hey Elena?" Alana called out_

"_Yeah?" I said turning around I was always amazed and jealous of her beauty all the boys tried talking to her but she didn't pay attention she looked kind of sad…_

"_Elena I'm moving." She said with tears in her eyes I probably did too._

"_B-but why?" I asked as I ran to hug her we squeezed eachother._

"_Mom said it's time to go but I'll keep in touch." She said she also handed me a box it said best-friends forever. Now I know I was crying and so was she. Alana hugged me 1 last time and walked away with a wave and a sad smile…_

_When I got home I opened the box and inside was a necklace and I never took it off only to shower._

_Flashback-over_

I started crying remembering it. I can't believe she's coming tonight.

"Stephan we need to go to my house I have to set the guest bedroom, because she's coming tonight!" I was running towards the door with Stephan following close behind. I ran to his car and waited for him to open it.

"Okay so your friend who you haven't seen in years is coming now?" he asked confuse.

"Yeah and her name is Alana, we use to do everything together and that's when she was only here 3 months she was 9 and I was 8 remember that necklace you saw well she gave that to me before she had to leave." I said.

"Okay Alana got it so lets go set her room up." he said and got in then I got in and we went my house to set the bedroom oh she hasn't met Jeremy yet…this will be fun.

"Stephan I want you to keep Damon away from Alana she's to good of a person." I said and started helping while he just nodded.

**Alana'sPov. **

I just got off the plane with a lot of guys staring at me because I'm wearing short-short jean shorts with red Hollister shirt and red converse. I put my red iphone in my bag which is white and black plaid and also has all my money in it and kept walking leaving all the guys drooling, I know I'm hot. In Bella's body she barley had curves in my body I'm filled out and I have curves models would die for. As I walk I bumped into someone because I was taking my phone out to tell Elena I was coming. I looked, hmm the guy was pretty cute blonde hair, tall, and yeah…nice I put up a flirtatious smile.

"Hello" I said with my smile.

"Hi you need any help?" he asked I looked and I only had 1 suitcase.

"No I'm good nice meeting you" I said and walked past him I pulled out my phone and called Elena.

"Hello?" Elena picked up.

"Yeah be there in about maybe 10 minutes I'm still at the airport." I said.

"Well the drive from the airport to my house is a half hour" She said.

"Yeah I know" I said smirking.

"Okay wow you got wild over the years…any way be careful see you soon." She said and hung up. Now to get a car hmm…what about a red or a black one.

I walked to the parking lot and looked around, I saw nobody so I picked up my suitcase and ran making sure my bag didn't fall off my shoulder. I ran to the car place and I saw a red and black car so I slowed down and walked into the store, I saw a sales guy and I compelled him to give me the car for free I could've afforded it but that would be a waste of money.


	3. talks and shopping

**Alana'sPov.**

When I pulled up at Elena's some girl and a guy was sitting on her porch I got out the car grabbed my bag and suitcase and walked up to the porch.

"Hey" I said the girl turned around and I swear it was a spitting image of Katherine I almost broke down last time I saw her was when she changed me telling me all about vampires and gave me a ring and a necklace because she said being me I would probably loose one. The girl turned around saw me and squealed I guess it was Elena.

"I can't believe your really here Alana it's been so long!" she screamed which I flinched and so did the guy.

"I know it's good to be back" I said and it's true it is I looked and saw that she still had the necklace I gave her. Then I gave her a hug but the guy was watching me weird.

"Yeah it is and I set up the guest bedroom for you and if you want you can paint it another color right now it's pink." Elena said.

"Okay cool yeah pink still not one of my favorite colors." I said with a laugh.

"Yeah I remember when my mom tried to put you in a pink dress you flipped out." Elena said laughing I laughed along because that was funny.

"Yeah so anyway Elena who's that?" I asked pointing to the guy.

"Oh that's my boyfriend." Elena said with a smile. I pulled my water bottle from my bag out.

"That's nice. So what's your name?" I said and then turned and asked him, I was taking a drink of water.

"I'm Stephan Salvatore." He said with a smile I chocked on my water. I remember my sister was involved with him and his brother I started coughing. Elena and Stephan gave me a worried look.

"Oh I'm good don't worry." I said with and smile.

"Good because I can't have you dying outside of my house" Elena said jokingly and laughed I laughed too.

"Yeah we don't want that to happen. So I heard you got a brother now." I said.

"Yeah his names Jeremy, he's probably out now." Elena said the last part with a sad smile. I nodded.

"So can I take this up to the room?" I asked. I can already be in the house considering I was already invited in before.

"Yeah go ahead." Elena said as we walked in the house and she sat on the sofa with Stephan next to her. I walked up the steps and found the room the only pink room…I'm so going paint shopping. I was walking down the steps with my bag when I saw Elena and Stephan whispering, so I decided to speak.

"Okay enough mushy junk I'm going paint shopping and shopping for clothes so see you later, be back around 9 or 10 so then we can hang out still wait you have school tomorrow?" I asked she nodded.

"Yeah I do but I can stay up until 11:30 or I'll pass out." She said with a laugh.

"Cool I'll go with you tomorrow and I'll register can I stay here for the rest of the school year?" I asked.

"Yeah, that'll be so awesome and everyone will love you." Elena said fast wow…

"Yeah…okay I'm going now see you later." I said walking out the door.

**Stephan'sPov. **

I think something's up with Alana she chocked on her water when I told her my name does she know something? When she went upstairs I was talking to Elena.

"Elena has anything changed about Alana?" I asked

"If you mean she just prettier over the years than no, why?" she asked.

"I don't know did you see when she chocked on her water when I told her my name?" I asked.

"Yeah…" she said.

"Never mind she's coming." I said as soon as she walked down the steps.

"Okay enough mushy junk I'm going paint shopping and shopping for clothes so see you later, be back around 9 or 10 so then we can hang out still wait you have school tomorrow?" Alana said.

"Yeah I do but I can stay up until 11:30 or I'll pass out." Elena said laughing.

"Cool I'll go with you tomorrow and I'll register can I stay here for the rest of the school year?" Alana said.

"Yeah, that'll be so awesome and everyone will love you." Elena said fast.

"Yeah…okay I'm going now see you later." Alana said walking out the door.

"Does she have a key?" I asked Elena.

"No but she knows where we keep the spare." She said.

"Okay." I said.

"Yeah I'm glad she's back and she's coming to school." She said happily.

"What's her last name?" I asked.

"I forget we'll see tomorrow when she transfers to our school." Elena said. I just nodded.

**Alana'sPov.**

I got red paint, a black and white bed set with 2 red pillows, and 2 red lamps. Whatever's left in the room I'll use.

When I pulled up I got out with the bags and went to the door got the spare key and opened it. I walked up to my room and set everything down. I walked downstairs.

"Elena?" I asked where is she?

"In the kitchen" She called. I walked into the kitchen she was getting something to drink.

"Okay well I want to pick your outfit for tomorrow." I said she nodded.

"Cool, did you get new clothes?" she asked I nodded.

"Okay well I'll see you tomorrow I think I have jet lag." I said laughing.

"Okay goodnight I'm going to bed too, we'll hang out tomorrow instead." She said.

"That's what I had in mind, okay night." I said walking upstairs to the room. I need to hunt soon. After getting dressed in my pajamas I went to bed.


	4. Vote

**VOTE! **

**Okay so I've had some people wanting Damon/Bella (Alana) and I've had some want Jeremy/Bella (Alana) so you have to vote which one you want.**


	5. School and old friends

**Alana'sPov.**

I woke up before Elena and got ready, I got in the shower and then got dressed. I put on my red skinny jeans, my white Elmo shirt, my black and red belt, then put my black and red converse. I went downstairs and watched TV for 15 minutes then heard Elena get up I already had her outfit picked out a Hollister jean skirt, a Hollister pink tank top, a jean vest, pink heels, and a pink and purple bag.

"Elena?" I asked walking up the steps.

"Yeah?" she called from her room.

"I already have your outfit I bought it yesterday I'll go get it." I said and walked into my room and got the 3 bags. I walked over to her room and knocked she opened it.

"Oh you bought an outfit thanks!" Elena said with a smile.

"Yeah here come downstairs when your done because we have a half hour before we have to leave and you have to eat." I said and walked downstairs I heard her say okay and shut her door.

I went in the kitchen and grabbed some water because I wasn't hungry.

I went back upstairs and in my room. I grabbed my bag and my phone off the charger. When I came out Elena was just coming out.

"Hey you better eat then we can go, how do you get to school?" I asked

"Sometimes I walk." Elena asked walking into the kitchen and getting cereal.

"Okay well I'll drive you today" I said smiling I can't wait to show off my car.

"Cool." She said finishing up her cereal. She grabbed her bag and we walked out the door I went to my car and unlocked it we got in and drove off to the school.

When we pulled up everyone was looking Elena agreed to get out first she got out and everyone looked shocked then Stephan came over to the car and hugged her. I grabbed my bag put my phone in my pocket I got out and every guy wolf whistled I rolled my eyes I walked over to Elena and Stephan.

"Hey Stephan." I said smiling.

"Hey Alana." Stephan said with a nod.

"Alana let's go register you." Elena said.

"Yeah hey I didn't switch school because I was homeschooled for awhile." I said.

"No problem." Elena said as we started walking towards the office with guys still staring at me.

We got me registered and were off to class I had my first class with Elena. We walked in the classroom and the seat next to Elena was open so the teacher said I could sit there.

After the lesson we separated ways I and we went to our next class. There was only 2 seats open one next to what looks like a stuck-up girl and the other next to a some what good looking guy. The teacher told me to sit next to the guy.

"Hi I'm Tyler" he said with a smile.

"Okay?" I faced the board then.

"Yeah your new right?" he asked what is he dumb?

"No not at all" I said sarcastically.

"Oh right so you want to go out some time?" he asked.

"No." I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Well you'll change your mind you'll see." He said

"Yeah because I so want to go out with an ass." I said sarcastically.

The class ended and hen I stood up he hit my ass. I turned around and punched him not as hard as I could but enough to leave a bruise on his face. Then I walked out of the room with everyone looking at me.

I walked around to find Elena I couldn't find her so I went to my next class.

It went like that until lunch. I walked into the lunch room and I could hear everyone talking about how I punched that guy. I walked over to Elena and sat down with her and Stephan.

"So heard you punched Tyler." Elena said with an amused face so Tyler was the kids name.

"Yeah he touched my ass…so…yeah…" I said with a smirk.

"Wow never got over your violent state I see." Elena said.

"Yeah guess not…" I said with a smile.

"Anyways I'm going over Stephan's after school so…" Elena was saying when Stephan cut her off.

"Did you want to come too?" he asked.

"Sure." I said. Elena shot Stephan a warning look he nodded. Don't know what that's about but ok…

"Alright just follow me out after school." Stephan said I nodded.

"Hey Alana you going to eat?" Elena asked taking a bite of her salad.

"Yeah be right back." I said an got up and walked over to the lunch line I walked to the end and stood there when some guy turned around and I knew it was the guy I punched because I could smell him and he had a bruise where I punched him.

"Hey err…sorry for earlier." He said.

"Yeah don't worry about it but if it happens again you won't live another day got it?" I said he nodded and turned back around when we got there I got a salad and water and paid then sat back down and ate my salad.

After lunch was gym for me. I walked in the locker room and out to the gym the teacher said I didn't have to get dressed today do I just sat there and watched everyone fail at gym.

The rest of the day went like that me sitting next to some guy they hit on me I tell them to back off or they'll look like Tyler and then they back off.

I was at my locker when I saw Elena and Stephan walking towards me and I looked the other way and saw Tyler walking towards me. I looked back in my locker and put all my books in there.

"Hey Alana" Elena said with a smile.

"Hey Elena and Stephan so I'm going to follow ya'll right?" I asked

"Yeah that's the plan, hey Alana looks like you have an admirer" Stephan said laughing.

"Shut it Stephan." I said. Then Tyler walked over to where we were.

"Yes Tyler?" I asked

"Yeah I was wondering if you want to go out?" he said with a smirk. Wow he really is an idiot.

"No." I said I closed my locker and walked to the parking lot with Elena and Stephan.

"Alright just follow me." Stephan said and walked over to his car with Elena.

I unlocked my car got in and plugged my iphone in the speakers and played Born for this by Paramore.

Going there wasn't a long drive. When we pulled up it was a nice house. I got out and we walked up Stephan forgot his key damn him! So he had to call the lady who owns it to come unlock it and she also lived there so it' all good. Then a lady came in and I knew her when I was little and here. She saw me and invited me in she knows about me being a vampire and she's okay with it because she's a witch she smiled at me as I walked in.

"Good to see you again Alana." She said with a smile.

"You to Mrs. Flowers." I said and hugged her.

"I see you met Stephan." She said I nodded.

I smelled the air and I smelled another smell I looked at her weird she nodded to my silent question asking if someone else lived here I nodded too.

I knew Stephan was a vampire considering my sister changed both brothers and Mrs. Flowers knows about my sister. I'm guessing the other smell is Damon I can only imagine. I didn't tell the lady at the school my name because Elena would tell Stephan and he would freak out.

Mrs. Flowers knows I feed from humans but never killed them and she also knows that but I'm like her daughter when I was here she was my mother figure for me.

"You know Mrs. Flowers Alana?" Stephan asked.

"Yeah when I lived her when I was little she was like my 2nd mom." I answered he nodded.

"Yeah and I missed you Alana it wasn't the same." She said.

"Yeah I agree" Elena said.

"Well everybody missed me didn't they?" I laughed and they laughed and nodded too.


	6. Answers to the vote

**Okay so I've had 5 or more reviews for people with the Damon/Bella (Alana) so that's going to be the pair.**


	7. Meeting Damon and the truth is out

**Alana'sPov.**

When Stefan led us into his room someone was laying on his bed and I looked from Stefan to the guy laying on his bed to Elena and raised an eyebrow.

"Well Stefan you brought 2 girls home 1 wasn't enough?" the guy said.

"Oh shut it Damon and get out of my room." Stefan said calmly. Oh that's Damon I see why Katherine liked them they are both good looking but what she did was wrong to turn 2 brothers against each other.

"Come on Stefan can't you share?" Damon said with a smirk.

"Damon, leave and it's not even what you think Alana is Elena's best-friend who just came back to town." Stefan tried to explain to Damon but he wouldn't listen.

"Right." Damon said with the smirk still on his face. I decided it's time for me to step in.

"No really I'm just Elena's friend." I said.

"Yeah how much he pay you to say that?" Damon asked.

"He didn't pay me." I said fiercely.

"Yeah I'm so sure of that." Damon said sarcastically. That was enough I took a step forward raised my hand and slapped him across the face Stefan and Elena looked scared.

"I said he didn't pay me." I said while Damon's eyes turned black and his fangs were coming out soon no doubt. Stefan stepped forward.

"Damon she doesn't know!" he hissed.

"What are you talking about Stefan?" I asked playing innocent.

"Oh umm…nothing…" Stefan said nervously.

I went to say something when I was knocked to the ground and Damon was on top of me hissing my eyes turned black and my fangs came out I kicked him and he flew and hit the wall I ran over to the window opened it then ran and grabbed Damon by the neck and threw him out jumping out after. He leaped up and looked shocked I looked back and noticed that Stefan and Elena looked more than shocked.

"What never seen a girl?" I asked mockingly.

"W-who are you?" Damon asked.

"Lets go back to the house and I'll explain." I said and started walking back. I heard him following me back.

I walked in the house and sat down.

"Okay questions." I said

"I'll go first." Elena said

"Shoot." I said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Elena asked.

"I didn't want to scare you." I said.

"How old are you?" Stefan just jumped in.

"I am 397 years old." I said.

"What's your real name?" Damon asked we all gave him a weird look.

"My full name is Alana Maria Pierce." I said with a smirk.

"What?" Stefan and Damon asked together.

"Yeah I'm Katherine Pierce's little sister." I said with a smile.

"Then how were you little when you came here 7-8 years ago?" Elena asked.

"Oh I have a special power I can transform or change my age." I said then I changed to my 9 year old self, then turned back to my normal self. They looked in awe.

"That is so cool." Elena said.

"Wait so you know Elena looks like Katherine then?" Stefan asked I nodded.

"Do you know where she is?" Damon asked and I frowned.

"No I haven't seen her since I was done transforming." I said close to tears.

"Oh…umm…sorry." Damon said I know he misses her but to tell you the truth last I heard was that she had gotten married.

"Yeah…" I said. I know in due time me and Damon will be friends we have a lot in common, we like cracking jokes at bad times, we act the same in some way, the only difference is that he's the older brother and I'm the younger sister.

"Maybe it's time we leave for a bit what do you think Alana?" Elena asked.

"Yeah good idea come on I'll just drive home." I said

"Yeah." Elena said following me.

"Anyways I need to umm…eat?" I said more like a question.

"WAIT!" Stefan shouted.

"Yes?" I asked turning around.

"What do you umm eat?" he asked.

"Well humans but I'm harmless because I don't kill them and I make them forget, I just get enough so I can stay strong and stay in control." I said and I saw Elena looked relived.

"Okay." Stefan said I could hear Damon saying how at least I'm not an animal drinker, oh he must hunt humans too.

When we got home some guy was sitting on the couch watching TV I looked at Elena and raised an eyebrow silently asking who the hell he was.

"Jeremy I would like you to meet Alana." Elena said I saw him nod but he didn't turn around. So this is Elena's little brother.

"Hi Jeremy." I said then he turned around. He looked stunned.

"H-hi" he said looking nervous.

"Okay well Elena I'm going to go umm…go get dinner." I said with a smile and I know she knew what I meant because she nodded.

**Jeremy'sPov.**

I was sitting there watching TV I didn't even come home last night, when I heard the door open.

"Jeremy I would like you to meet Alana." My sister Elena said.

"Hi Jeremy." I heard some girl say I turned around and I think I went into shock she was defiantly hot.

"H-hi" I said stuttering stupid you don't stutter!

"Okay well Elena I'm going to umm…go get dinner" Alana said with a smile which dazed me my head was spinning I saw Elena nod. When she left I turned to Elena with wide eyes.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Oh that Alana a child-hood friend she's staying here the rest of the school year." Elena said

"AWESOME!" I yelled.

"Yeah but you have no chance half the male population at school asked her out and she turned them down she even punched Tyler in the face and besides I think she has her eye on someone." Elena said walking upstairs.

Damn she punched Tyler and who does she like?

**Elena'sPov.**

I think Damon and Alana would make a good couple. They act so much the same, but it would probably be hard I mean he dated her sister and her sister dated him. I need to try and get them together they would be so happy and a great couple I see the way they look at eachother.

I told Jeremy he had no chance and I know I'm right and I don't my brother dating my best-friend that would be too weird.

I will admit I was freaked out when Alana said she drank humans but relived when she said she didn't kill them. I could hear Damon yelling that she wasn't an animal drinker like his freak of a brother.

I need to call Stefan and ask him to help me get them together. I was getting out the shower now and getting dressed.

I think I'm going to let her pick out my outfit tomorrow, that outfit today was so cute.


	8. AN

**All pictures for the whole story will be on my profile thank you ****.**


	9. Mystic grill

**Alana'sPov. **

When I came back it was only 12:00 but I went upstairs got dressed in my pajamas and went to bed.

When I woke up I got in the shower and got dresses in purple skinny jeans, an orange shirt that has life on mars on it and orange converses. Then I pulled a yellow Abercrombie and Fitch shirt out and an Abercrombie and Fitch jean skirt and yellow flip-flops with a yellow purse and set them outside her door.

I went downstairs and put a little cereal in a bowl and got some milk I wasn't really hungry because I fed last night. When Elena came down wearing the outfit I gave her and she ran and hugged me and kept saying thank you after 5 minutes I got her to shut up. We had to get to school soon so I threw her a pop-tart and we left. When we got to school everyone was staring again. I got out and walked in by myself because Elena went to see Stefan. I went to my locker and leaned against it I saw Jeremy on the other side of the hall so I decided to go over.

I was walking over to Jeremy and every guy was looking at him in jealousy.

"Hey Jeremy." I said leaning against the same wall.

"Oh hey Alana what's up?" he asked.

"Bored as shit that's what's up…" I said.

"I agree so what made you want to talk to me I heard you turned down every guy in the school almost…" he said trailing off.

"Yeah none spiked my interest." I said he looked sad.

"Yeah anyways all the guys here are jerks but do you like anyone?" he asked.

I shrugged I don't really need a boyfriend right now and it would be hard to not be able to tell them my secret.

"Cool." He said nodding.

"I guess I kind of don't want a boyfriend right now." I said, which wasn't a complete lie, I guess.

"Bad break-up?" he asked. I shook my head no. I did have a bad break-up but it wasn't that bad because I didn't love Edward I never did, I know I sound mean but whatever.

"Hey I wont be home tonight because I'm gonna to hang out at The Mystic Grill so yeah I'll be home whenever." I said I turned to face him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh and see ya at home Jeremy." I said with a smile on my face with every guy looking at Jeremy in jealousy.

I was about to walk into class when Tyler stepped in front of me does he not learn his lesson?

"If you don't move out of my way you won't be walking for a few days." I said glaring at him he flinched.

"Look I'm sorry ok but I want to make it up how about Mystic Grill, me, you, dinner?" he asked. I thought might as well nothing better to do.

"Sure…but I swear try to pull something I will make sure you don't EVER show your face in this school again." I said my lips almost touching his and his heart rate increased I side stepped him and went in the class room.

I went to the Mystic Grill after school and sat at the booth for about 10 minutes until Tyler came in. He walked over to my booth and tried to sit next to me I shook my head no and pointed across from me.

I saw Elena come in with Stefan and I looked at her silently asking for help because Tyler was just trying to get in my pants…ass…

Elena came over and asked if I could help her with something and I agreed we walked over to wear Stefan and apparently Damon was sitting Elena sat on the side next to Stefan I looked at Damon and he smirked.

"Hey sexy don't be all mad I know you love me." Damon said I looked at him with the 'WTF are you talking about' look with raised eyebrows.

"Riiight…you keep believing that…" I said and sat down.

"Oh I know you want me" Damon said I rolled my eyes and smirked. I turned to him.

"Oh Damon how did you know?" I asked with innocent eyes. He smirked and looked at Elena and Stephan with the 'Told you so' look. I turned to them and winked so Damon couldn't see it. They tried to hold their laughter.

"So you want to make-out?" Damon asked turning back to me.

"Sure" I said with a shrug I leaned in when he did but stopped at his ear.

"You know your too cocky so it makes you less attractive." I whispered in his ear and nibbled on his ear which he shivered I pulled away leaned back and smirked while they laughed at Damon's shocked face.

"You tricked me." Damon said.

"No I didn't." I said.

"Yes you did." Damon said

"No I didn't…" I said and got up I told Elena I was going home.

After I left I knew someone was following me I turned around to see…


	10. chapter 10

**Alana'sPov.**

"WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed at Alice? What the hell is she doing here?

"Who are you?" Alice asked. I snorted and she can see the future.

"I am Alana and you are Alice I know." I said and glared at her.

"How do you know who I am?" Alice asked.

"Because Bella was just a cover…" I said.

"So you are Bella?" Alice asked real happy.

"Yes?" it came out more like a question though.

"Well that's good to hear." I heard Alice mumble.

"Yeah well why are you here and how'd you know I was here? Is anyone else with you?" I asked.

"Well you started disappearing so I just wanted to check and yes the family is at a hotel then we can get back together and be a big family again because everyone is depressed." Alice said.

"No we can't" I said I don't want to even be friends I mean yeah their nice but no not again I already go stuck with them for almost 2 years…

"Bella did you die your hair and get color contacts?" Alice said.

"No I look like this naturally but block your mind from Edward" I said.

"Will you come back with me? That way you and Edward can make up and Edward can stop being emo." Alice said.

"Okay Alice process this through your brain slowly. I. DON'T. LOVE. EDWARD. SO. I. WON'T. COME. BACK." I said slowly and loud she looked hurt awe poor her.

"B-but why I thought we were family." Alice said

"I don't like you guys anymore" I said.

"P-please Bella come with me to see the family." Alice said.

"No and stop calling me Bella!" I snapped I walked into the house and slammed the door in Alice's face I know it's rude but they all left me that's why I don't believe in love at all.

**Edward'sPov.**

I can't believe what Bella said to Alice. I also can't believe what I did and what I did I will fix with Alice's help but it's going to be harder since Alice can't see her anymore.

I promise I will get Bella back if it's what I need to do but only for my family I mean I know who Alice's real mate is and I also know that Bella is just a human that can't do anything.

Anyways me and Alice are real mates she's had visions and tried to hide them but I saw them and Alice will be mine! Jasper can leave then because I know how hard staying around humans all day is and then he can go do whatever he wants and I'll have Alice all to myself. See me and Alice have been seeing each other since Bella's birthday I know shameful right I don't feel it so no.

**Alana'sPov.**

I can't believe they showed up here can't they just go out of my life! I wish Katherine was here she would give me advice. I mean I hate all of the Cullen's now after they left me I was sad for about 4 hours then I got pissed off at them for leaving and even more pissed at Edward who leaves me who he thinks is a human in the woods what if I was really human I would probably of died out there. I went up to my room and locked the door I sat there on my bed and picked up my guitar and sang a song I wrote.

I can almost see it  
That dream I am dreaming  
But there's a voice inside my head saying  
"You'll never reach it"

Every step I'm taking  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction  
My faith is shaking

But I gotta keep trying  
Gotta keep my head held high

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb

The struggles I'm facing  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down  
But no, I'm not breaking

I may not know it  
But these are the moments that  
I'm gonna remember most, yeah  
Just gotta keep going

And I, I got to be strong  
Just keep pushing on

'Cause there's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah!

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Somebody's gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah!

Keep on moving, keep climbing  
Keep the faith, baby  
It's all about, it's all about the climb  
Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa.

I set down my guitar and I went outside and sat on the swing in the back yard and hummed to random tunes until I heard Elena come in. I went inside and said goodnight and then went to bed. Ready for whatever comes tomorrow.

**A/N: The song is The Climb by Miley Cyrus. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Alana'sPov.**

I woke up and did my normal schedule when I was down Elena said she was getting a ride from Stephan so I left and rode to school when I pulled up I saw the Cullen's cars and I got pissed even more. Apparently they are going to be attending here. Can't they just leave me alone and not stalk me. I saw Stephan and Elena pull up I walked over to them and we walked in the school I had Rosalie in my first class and she had to sit next to me.

"I'm sorry for being a bitch." Rosalie said I looked at her.

"It's okay Rose…by the way how much do you remember about your past?" I asked.

"Not much some is still blurry I remember Royce…horrible man…not much why?" Rosalie asked, see I use to be Rose's best friend too I mean before she was turned I never knew how but I left a couple weeks before she was suppose to be married.

"Oh that's cool soo…how'd you know I was Bella?" I asked no really I would love to know.

"Oh Alice couldn't keep her mouth shut." Rosalie said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah…sometimes do you ever wish you knew more about your past?" I asked.

"Yeah I do I wish I knew a lot more I remember some people but I feel like I'm missing a special person." Rosalie said with a sad smile.

"What if I told you I could help you with that?" I asked. She smiled.

"That would be like awesome." Rosalie said.

"Yeah after this class we can go to my friends that's where I'm staying." I said.

"Okay that works." Rosalie said as the bell rang.

"Meet me at my car." I said walking out of the class. I had some more classes with Rose (that's my nickname for her.). I was in lunch when I was sitting with Elena I saw Rose with the Cullen's she pulled Emmet out and walked over to us.

"Can we sit here?" Rose asked.

"Yeah" I said smiling I already told Elena and Stefan about how I knew Rose. Rose and Emmet sat down and Emmet looked confused.

"Emmet it's Bells…" Rose said trying to help her husband out.

"What?" Emmet asked looking even more confused.

"That's what she really looks like and her name is Alana." Rose said.

"Okay so that's cool…OH BELLA BEAR!" Emmet said just now understanding it all he jumped up and hugged me. I laughed and then he put me back down Rose laughed and then smacked him telling him he was causing a scene and nobody knew me as Bella but Alana.

**A/N: Okay everyone sorry I haven't updated in awhile and also sorry this is short but I am thinking of ending it an awesome way and then doing a sequel but I need your votes you don't have to vote until I put the end up but this may have 15 chapters and then if you guys want a sequel I'll make it! Thanks and please review **


	12. Chapter 12

**Alana'sPov.**

Later that afternoon I brought Emmet and Rose over they said Elena had a beautiful house not to big and not to small which Elena did say thank you. An hour later Stephan called saying he needed me and Elena to come over but not bring anyone else. So after the call Rose and Emmet went home saying they'll see me tomorrow. Me and Elena got in my car and took off to the Salvatore's house. Once we got there Elena literally _dove_ out of my car to see why Stephan was having a heart attack on the phone. Once in there Stephan was pacing around the room muttering to himself worriedly. I raised an eyebrow at that while Elena was trying to get his attention.

"Stephan…" Elena said but he didn't hear her so she tried again.

"STEPHAN!" Elena screamed loudly causing me to wince but he didn't stop its like he _didn't_ hear that I mean I'll probably go deaf now…but since it still didn't work I knew a way to get his attention.

"Hey Elena let me try…" I said with an evil smile and an evil glint in my eyes.

"Okay…good luck." Elena sighed and sat on the couch.

"Stephan Elena's pregnant and its not your…" I said with that he stopped dead in his tracks eyes wide open and his face was turning red from anger I looked over to Elena her eyes wide open and mouth hanging open while I stood there trying to contain my laughter key word _trying_.

"WHAT!" Stephan screamed so loud it made could've made the house shake but it didn't but I'm pretty darn sure I'm deaf now…

"Alana!" Elena yelled causing Stephan to turn and look at her.

"Okay everyone calm down I just said that to get your attention Stephan, besides even if she was pregnant you would be able to tell and I only did it so you would know we were here because as you stated on the phone you said we needed to be as soon as possible." I said making them calm down and Stephan to remember why he needed us here.

"Right well we, me and Damon heard that Katherine is coming here." Stephan said, and I smiled so big I think my face almost broke.

"Do you guys know when?" I asked looking like a 5 year old on Christmas.

"Yeah maybe in like 3-4 months." Stephan said as Damon walked in the door and stared at me like I was a brand new car he just won.

"Damon close your mouth…your drooling…" Stephan said chuckling slightly. Damon subconsciously reached up and wiped his mouth then glared at Stephan I giggled slightly knowing I had that affect on many people.

"Hey Damon…" I said trailing off he looked at me with a slight smile.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I think you should buy bigger pants those look um…rather tight at the moment." I said, as I said this Elena was laughing so hard she fell off the couch while Stephan roared with laughter, I stood there for a moment while Damon looked fully embarrassed I tried my best but I broke down into fits of laughter I mean I was on the ground holding my sides it hurt so much from to much laughing, it looked as Elena and Stephan had the same problem.

**A/N: Okay everyone sorry I haven't updated in awhile and also sorry this is short but I am thinking of ending it an awesome way and then doing a sequel but I need your votes you don't have to vote until I put the end up but this may have 15 chapters and then if you guys want a sequel I'll make it! Thanks and please review ****. Also to have me make a sequel I'll need at least 5 reviews letting me know so far I have 0…sooo if you all want to hear more because I'm considering ending this a totally cool way than please review! Also I am sorry for my reviewing to be late but I'm in 8****th**** grade and getting slammed with work so I'm sorry but I'm trying my best if you have any ideas don't be afraid to send them.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Alana'sPov.**

It's been a month after we found out my sister was coming. Damon and I have been on several dates since than too and the best part is I think I'm in love but I won't say that out loud because lets face it what I was hit in the face with rejection? Yeah, so I just will wait until he tells me he loves me first, and yes I know I sound childish but at least I say the truth. I am very old fashion maybe, but I just think the guy should say I love you first.

Just then I heard someone knock on the door and by the sent it was Rose and Emmett. I opened the door and they gave me a hug and said they wanted to talk to me so I led them to my room so we could talk.

"So what's up guys?" I asked feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Well everyone's moving back home in about 2 days…" Emmett was saying until Rose cut him off.

"And we were thinking about staying and just move around with you for awhile because well I have really missed you and I want to send more time with you." Rose finished with a smile, with that I also smiled.

"Of course but won't you need a place to stay at?" I asked a little concerned of where they would be staying.

"We decided we would just buy a house here." Rose said while Emmett just nodded.

"Okay that make more sense." I said.

"Yeah just a little." Roe said, then I remembered I forgot to tell Rose about Katherine coming back.

"Oh and I forgot Katherine is coming here in about 2 or 3 months." I said slightly smiling because I will get to see my sister soon.

"Really you haven't seen her since when again?" Rose asked looking happy for me.

"Last time I saw her was when she changed me…" I said drifting off remembering that fateful day.

**(**_**Italics are flashbacks)**_

_Katherine had been gone for about 2 years now and her being only 2 years older than me worried me when she would return. I was over Juliet's house for the evening when we heard commotion outside, we didn't know what it was so we decided to just ignore it though we shouldn't have. All of a sudden 3 men jumped in the house and attempted to rob her house when I ran in the kitchen I saw 2 of the men following and wondered where the other went that's when I heard Juliet's scream from the other room and I got scared then because I didn't know what these men were capable of._

_All of a sudden one of the men grabbed me pulling me back I kicked, screamed, and punched as much as I could but I wasn't saved. I saw one of the men pull something sharp out of their pockets I was guessing a knife of some sort. When I first saw the knife I screamed well tried to then the man started to approach me I was trying as hard as I could to escape the other mans grasp but I couldn't all of a sudden I felt a sharp pain in my stomach it took me a few seconds to realize I was bleeding. I let a gasp of pain out of my mouth then all of a sudden the third man came into the kitchen holding Juliet's bleeding, un-breathing body that's when the tears came. As I looked at Juliet silent tears poured out of my eyes and rolled down my cheek. I wanted to scream and throw a fit but I knew I had to be strong and not show my weakness as I was growing up my mother use to say not to show to much emotion and never show weakness. As the third guy put Juliet down the one released me and I fell to my knees from the blood still flowing out of my stomach I knew I was loosing too much but I had to try. I tried to stand up and as soon as I did the second guy saw and went for me again and ended up grabbing me in a tight grip while the other man repeatedly stabbed my stomach I believe I got stabbed 10 times all together, by the time he was down I was slowly coughing up blood and feeling a little dizzy. The man threw me on the ground and then they took everything they could and left. I was too weak to even keep my eyes open really, I knew I was dying anyone could be able to tell. As this all happened and I was laying there on the ground I was wondering where was anyone? Did anyone even hear our screams and struggles? I was just laying there in a pool of my own blood when I saw Katherine I surely thought I was seeing things._

_When I saw her my eyes lit up and she looked at me and I saw a tear roll down her cheek. She looked so upset yet so angry at the same time, she leaned down and whispered "they will regret ever doing this." Then she whispered in my ear "I'm so sorry Alana…" Then everything went black and I couldn't here anything, then I woke up there was a ring on my finger that's when I figured it out I was a vampire, a creature of the damned._

Rose's voice broke me out of my memory.

"Well at least you get to see her again right?" Rose asked smiling.

"Yeah it will be nice." I said slightly smiling.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Sadly.**

**Alana'sPov.**

A few days had passed since I remember my transformation it was a sad thing. I knew my sister was sorry and I have forgiven her because I knew if it wasn't for her I wouldn't be here today. Yes it does suck that I can never be normal and everything has to be a secret but I have learned a lot through my time.

Damon has been worrying about seeing my sister saying he's sorry and he will never go back to her but I told him not to worry my sister is happy now and she won't take anything else away from me. Katherine is still upset over having to change me but she didn't want me to die. The reason Katherine was there is to see me and tell me goodbye but when she found me she just couldn't leave me dieing. I knew it was already too late Juliet and when I woke up and remembered everything that happened I cried for hours wishing I had someone there for me. I knew Katherine didn't want to leave me but she had to and she felt horrible she didn't want to see me like this.

Right now I'm sitting over Damon's and we are watching Queen of the damned and I must say I am extremely bored, so I started to kiss Damon's neck it seems as though he was having a hard time paying attention to the movie because all of a sudden I was laying on my back with Damon hovering over me. Of course he then picked me up and carried me to his room. I am sure you all know what happens from there.

**6 hours later…**

I was in such a blissful mood Damon was sleeping next to me, and he told me he loved me and meant it I could feel a bond between us. That's one thing I forgot to mention when I find my right mate there's a connection that passes through me and where as if any other vampire no matter what kind looses their mate they can find a new one but something happened during my transformation. So whenever I found my right mate we stuck for eternity and then if I loose them or they loose me we the living one will die, and since their bound for eternity to me they can't be put under any seductive powers same goes for me. Eventually I fell into a deep sleep with my head on Damon's chest.

**A/N: I know this is short and it's been forever since I updated but like I said 8****th**** grade finals are here and I am studying as hard as I can but trying to update and be creative any comments or suggestions for late chapters let me know. Thank you :D.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello all my Dear readers! I am back sorry that I haven't updated but between high-school soccer (Which just ended), classwork, homeowork, and all my injuries from soccer it was hard to update anything. So my updates will be rare and maybe in odd timings and I'm sorry for that. Thanks for reading and subscribing/favoriting!**

**Alana'sPov.**

**2 months later.**

We were all in a hurry trying to get ready for Katherine's visit we were still unsure if she was bringing her husband or not but we had to be prepared. If they were coming we would need extra blood bags on hand, especially with Elena around. I had actually moved into the Salvatore house and me and Damon now shared a room. Damon now no longer randomly leaves or throws major tantrums I think I was a huge step for him and he is just now learning that. I'm not one of those clingy girlfriends because I know I can trust Damon not only because I know he loves me but it would be mentally and physically impossible for him to do any harm to me. Maybe this was a good step for me and Damon, I think we both matured a bit more. We do have to remodel the room though because there isn't enough room for mine and his stuff.

It was a Saturday in October and the temperatures were starting to drop a little. I woke up next to Damon who was still asleep and decided to get dressed. I walked over to where I was keeping most of my clothes some still at Elena's house, I pulled out some wash jeans, black lace striped shirt, and my converse. Its been stressful these last 2 months never knowing when Katherine will show up, I just kind of want to relax for a little bit. Although Elena is having a Halloween party at her house so we do get to get a break. I looked over to see if Damon was still sleeping or not but he wasn't he was propped up on his elbows looking at me with adoration, it was nice for someone to finally look at me like that for once and actually mean it.

"What are you looking at?" I asked smiling a little really wondering what his answer would be you can never know with him.

"I was just looking at the most gorgeous girl in the world and how the hell did me, Damon Salvatore deserve to find someone so perfect as you." Damon said that with the genuine truth I almost cried happy tears.

"I have no idea, but just remember Damon nobody knows everything about a person and some things are hidden in the dark for reasons. I'm not the perfect person you think I am I've done some horrid things in my past that I don't care to bring up again." I said all this in honest truth wearing a sad smile as I let some out.

"Everybody has their secrets and as much as I would love to know everything about you Alana, I know that you need your time to figure it out if you want to tell someone or not." Damon was now off the bed and hugging me as I had silent tears running down my face. I looked up at him and gave him a passionate kiss, the kind that says all your emotions and thoughts. We broke apart when we heard Elena downstairs making her breakfast. We let go of each other so he can get dressed because he said he'd take me Halloween shopping for the party. Call me childish for being a vampire and still dressing up after all these years but I have to keep myself occupied somehow.

I went to the bathroom to put on my eyeliner and make sure my hair fell right. Damon came in after me and started to bite my neck I pushed him away a little giggling and ran into our room grabbed my black and white coach bag and flew down the steps and out the door to wait in my car. That's right Damon I win we get to take my car and I'm driving in your face.

**A/N: Sorry this is short but please tell me what you think(:**


End file.
